Mea Culpa
by Commander Ray
Summary: Everyone assumed the worst when the only survivor of the explosion was from Tevinter. The tear in the sky that released demons into the world had to be the work of a maleficar. There's just one problem: she wasn't even a mage. With no memory of what happened, she must find a way to clear her name and save the world, all while trying not to fall for a certain ex-Templar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This AU is an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while, I'm just finally sitting down and writing it. During a conversation with Dorian, he reveals that he and a human Inquisitor are distantly related. That got me thinking: What if they were closer on the family tree? The rest, as they say, is history.**

 **This story is also a great opportunity to explore Tevinter culture and how things would be different in the story if the Inquisitor was a Vint. I also started to wonder how a non-mage in a powerful family would be treated in Tevinter. After all, they try to breed the strongest mages possible as they try to gain power and status. I'll stick pretty close to canon, but some things will be different for the sake of the story. I'm going to warn you know, things will get pretty dark, what with there being blood magic and all, but it won't be all gore.**

 **Obviously, I own nothing. Please don't hesitate to review, I'd love to hear what you guys think, and suggestions or advice are always welcome.**

* * *

She remembers what it was like, before. Before the disappointed looks from her parents, before the pitying glances of the slaves, before _everything_. She remembers her mother smiling when she brought her flowers, her father laughing when she wrapped her arms around his leg and held on tight as he walked. She remembers her big brother Michael scooping her up in his arms when he came home from studying at the Circle. She remembers Grandfather calling her "his little beauty" and giving her presents. She remembers being happy, feeling like she was the center of the world.

Then, it all began to change.

Adoring smiles slowly became worried glances, delighted laughs became words in hushed tones that would go silent when she entered a room. Mother began asking her things like "Could you freeze this for me, dear?" while holding out a cup of tea. Father would give her books about magic and tell her to see if she could cast one. Michael would show her every spell he'd learned, then tell her to try and do it. But she never could. As time passed, their efforts became more and more desperate as they tried everything they could think of, but still nothing happened. She tried to cast a spell. She _wanted_ to, if it would make her family happy, but it was all for naught.

She remembers overhearing Mother and Father talking to Grandfather in the library, each of them sounding agitated and worried.

"Perhaps we could try to link her to the Fade ourselves?" Father says, sounding hopeful.

"No." Grandfather tells him, sounding grave "Not even blood is powerful enough to forge a connection to the Fade in someone who isn't born with it."

"So what do we do?" Mother asks quietly.

"There is nothing we _can_ do." Grandfather says finally "She simply _isn't_ a mage."

After that, they stop trying to make her use magic. In fact, they barely speak to her now, simply looking at her with sad, disappointed eyes. Mother barely looks at her, and when she does, it's with her lips turned downwards in a frown. Instead of hugging her close,Father idly pats her head as he walks past. Michael no longer shows her the spells he learns, no matter how much she begs him to. Grandfather she rarely sees, the old man retreating into his study with a grave expression. Even the slaves behave differently, shooting her pitying glances and whispering to themselves as they worked. Something has changed in her family, and she knows it is her fault.

It is clear that, whatever is wrong, everyone knows about it. When the family hosts parties, people barely glance in her direction as they brush past her, many with a disapproving huff as they passed. The cold rebuffs and feeling of silent disapproval are so stifling, she eventually stops going all together, disappearing into the library whenever her parents entertained guests. She felt like she was drowning, screaming for relief as she sank deeper and deeper into the void of her own misery. Years passed, and she withdrew further within herself, swamped by the bleak hopelessness of her family's disappointment.

Rowena Trevelyan was slowly dying, crying out for help with a voice that no one could hear.

But then, someone was there. Someone just as tortured and shattered as her. Someone who pulled her from the darkness and guided her into the light.

 _Dorian_.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? I have most of the story planned out, but I want your guys' opinions first. Tell. Me. What. You. Think. Advice, questions, comments, go ahead and lay 'em on me. I love hearing from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rowena awoke with a groan, her entire body aching. What in the Void had happened? Her muscles screamed in protest as she hauled herself into a sitting position on the stone floor.

'Wait, stone?'

Stormy grey eyes shot open, darting around the dimly lit room as Rowena took in her predicament. She was in a dungeon, that much was obvious. Guards stood in a ring around her, their swords raised as they glared at her.

'Okay.' she thought to herself 'Something _definitely_ happened. But what?' She wracked her brain for answers, but couldn't think of anything. She had been at the Conclave, listening to the mages and Templars argue back and forth, but then...nothing. Something must have gone wrong, for her to wake up a prisoner, but she had no idea what. Rowena looked down at her hands, bound in thick shackles and...glowing?

The iron manacles were awash in green light that seemed to be coming from her left palm. Turning her hand over, she barely had time to suck in a surprised breath before pain lanced up her arm as the light intensified.

'Maker, what was that?'

She didn't have long to wonder, however, as a door slammed against the wall. A woman stormed into the dungeon, one hand on the hilt of her sword and a murderous look on her face. She circled around Rowena as a second woman entered the room, this one carrying no weapon, but still radiating a sense of malice and danger.

'I get that I'm from Tevinter.' Rowena thought to herself 'But is all this really necessary?'

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." the dark-haired woman demanded, leaning over Rowena's shoulder to growl into her ear "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, except for _you_."

'Wait, what?!'

"What do you mean everyone's dead?" Rowena asked. She was pretty sure she'd remember something like _that_. Ignoring her question, the woman-Nevarran, judging by the accent-grabbed her left wrist and jerked it up, showing Rowena the glowing green scar.

"Explain this." the warrior ordered, before practically throwing Rowena's hand back into her lap.

"I... _can't_." Rowena said, her voice catching as another wave of pain made her palm throb.

"What do you mean you can't?!" the Nevarran woman demanded, her voice rising to a near-shout.

"I don't know _what_ that is." Rowena explained "Or how it got there."

"You're _lying_!" the woman snarled, grabbing Rowena by the shoulders and shaking her.

'Maker's testicles.' Rowena thought as her teeth rattled 'She's going to kill me.'

Thankfully, that was not the case. The other woman, who had remained silent until this point, intervened, grabbing her companion's arm and pushing her back.

"We need her, Cassandra." she said, her Orlesian accent doing nothing to eliminate her forceful tone.

"All those people..." Rowena said quietly, recalling jut how _many_ had been at the temple "Dead?" What could possibly have killed so many, but left her alive?

"Do you remember what happened?" the Orlesian asked calmly "How this began?"

 _Flashes of green light, murky fog swirling around her, a sound like chittering insects, her heart pounding in her ears as she reached for an outstretched hand._

"I remember...running." Rowena told her " _Things_ were chasing me, and then...a woman?"

"A woman?"

"She reached out to me." Rowena confirmed " But then..." She trailed off, shaking her head in frustration that she didn't remember more.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana." the Nevarran-Cassandra-told the redhead "I will take her to the rift. The other woman nodded and left. Rowena looked at the warrior as she knelt to undo the shackles.

"What happened?" Rowena asked, searching the woman's face for some kind of answer.

'It...will be easier to show you." Cassandra replied, hauling her to her feet. Sighing at the lack of a real answer, Rowena followed the warrior out of the dungeon.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, we're jumping straight into Inquisition. Rowena's backstory WILL be explored, just not right away. Thoughts? Come on guys, don't hold back on me. Let me know what you're thinking, the silence is making me a little twitchy. I know these've been short chapter so far, but I still want to know what you guys think so far. Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Rowena followed Cassandra through the doors of the Chantry, and was nearly blinded by the light. When her eyes adjusted, she couldn't make sense of what she saw. Green light swirled menacingly above the mountains, flashes of unnatural lightning splitting the sky as what looked like meteors fell from the massive vortex in fiery streaks.

'Oh, shit.'

"We call it 'the Breach'." Cassandra told her "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

'Someone tore through the Veil?!'

"How can an explosion do _that_?" Rowena asked, gesturing to the Breach. Magic like this was little more than a ghost story, even back in Tevinter! How in the fucking _Void_ had it happened here?!

"We do not know." Cassandra replied "But this one did." She stepped closer, her dark eyes burning "Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

As if to prove her point, the Breach let out a crash as more magic poured out of it. At the same time, searing, white hot waves of pure agony shot up Rowena's arm, making her cry out as she collapsed to her knees. She tucked her hands against her body, hunching over as the mark crackled and flashed, the all too familiar pain of magic burning along her skin. Cassandra crouched in front of her, her voice hard as she spoke.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads." the warrior said "And it _is_ killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

"How can this thing help?" Rowena asked skeptically, breathing hard. the surges being in sync indicated a link to the tear in the Veil somehow, but what if the glow on her hand was only a miniaturized version of it? Oh shit, what if it was? Would a demon suddenly tear its way out of her flesh?

"It may be able to close the Breach.' Cassandra replied "Whether that's possible or not is something we shall discover shortly, but we must go now."

'I'm dead either way.' Rowena decided 'Why not?'

"Alright."

"Then..." the warrior looked genuinely surprised at her statement.

"I'll do what I can.' Rowena told her "Not sure what help I can offer, but I'll try." Magic like this was dangerous on a good day, and from the look of it, this was shaping up to be a _very_ bad one. She knew she shouldn't jinx herself, but Rowena didn't see how things could get much worse at this point.

Cassandra nodded, helping Rowena to her feet.

 _'Fighting evil magic again,'_ a voice that always sounded like Dorian piped up in her mind _'This is becoming a habit.'_

 _'I don't see any blood mages.'_ Rowena told the voice as she followed Cassandra through the village.

 _'Yet.'_ the voice reminded her. Maker, Dorian didn't even need to _be here_ to poke fun at her.

 _'One of my many charms.'_ the Dorian voice declared proudly.

 _'Ass.'_ Rowena thought.

 _'No need to be rude.'_ Dorian-voice chided.

"Have you even heard a word I've said?"

Cassandra's angry growl jolted Rowena out of her thoughts. She realized that they were now out of the village, near a wooden gate that opened up towards the mountain. They'd gone this far while she argued with herself? Damn it, she growled, that won't help. The crazy 'Vint who may or may not have blown up the Divine was _not_ an image that would endear her to these people.

"There will be a trial." Cassandra said with a frustrated sigh "I can promise no more." Drawing a knife, she cut the rope bonds from Rowena's wrists.

"Where are we going?" Rowena asked, gingerly flexing her fingers, which had gone numb from lack of blood flow.

"There is a smaller rift further ahead." Cassandra explained "We must test the mark before we attempt to seal the Breach. Come."

Rubbing at her chafed wrists, Rowena followed the Seeker across the bridge. Bodies were lined up along either side, a Chantry brother offering last rites for the souls of the dead. The smell of blood and ozone permeated the air, almost making the Tevinter gag. Ash mingled with snow, falling almost lazily to the ground. Everything was awash in the unnatural green glow broiling and pulsing in the sky above them. Maker, but it seemed like the end of the world.

"Open the gates," Cassandra called to some soldiers "We're heading into the Valley." At her command, the wooden doors creaked open, allowing the pair to pass. The trail up the ridge was littered with debris; overturned carts, smashed crates and hastily erected barricades. A small handful of troops stood guard along the path, their eyes wide and hands unsteady as they gripped their swords. Rowena couldn't blame them. Nobody had faced something like this. Shit, most of these poor sods had likely grown up on some farm or in a village, where the only thing to fear were wolves or bandits. Demons were something else all together.

She hoped they would survive this. She hoped _anyone_ survived this.

* * *

 **AN: First of all, sorry for the wait, I've had to focus on school for awhile, and I don't expect it to end for another few weeks yet. Graduating from high school doesn't come easy, you know. I'd also like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I'd hoped to have something a bit longer for you all, but I'd like to accelerate a bit further into the story, and this seemed a fairly decent way to end things for now. Anyway, please let me know what you guys think so far, feedback is everything to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

As a storyteller, Varric prided himself on his ability to know a person- or at least have a pretty good guess- fairly well after the first meeting. He'd known he'd be friends with Hawke within five minutes of meeting the mage, after all. That being said, the Seeker's latest prisoner was a conundrum, even for him.

She was clutching an obviously scavenged hunting bow like a shield, and her calloused fingers said she definitely knew how to use it. She was clearly a noble, the cultured accent giving that away right from the start. Not to mention her dark hair looked like it had been wound in an intricate braid before the poor girl had gotten caught in a magical explosion.

An immediate eye-catcher was what she was wearing. It was torn, and caked in blood and demon ichor, but the rich colors and elaborate patterns were still partly visible. Like most other well-to-do Marchers, Varric recognized high Tevinter fashion when he saw it. If the girl's accent weren't a good enough clue, her outfit made it clear she was nobility. A Tevinter noble, this far south and accused of murdering the Divine? The poor kid had a lot on her plate.

What really confused the dwarf, however, were the scars.

Deep, terrible looking things that cut from her jaw to her forehead, it looked like someone had taken a carving knife to the left side of her face. The largest ran from her chin, up her mouth and cheek, over her eye and onto her forehead. Another cut up from her jaw to her temple, partially hidden by the hair falling loose around her shoulders. Yet another started from just below her ear, trailing over her jaw and down her neck, continuing down under the collar of her tunic and out of sight. Were there more that he couldn't see, hidden by her clothes? More importantly, where did those scars come from? Most nobles did all they could to look attractive, and Varric was pretty sure Tevinter magisters weren't in the habit of carving up their own faces for blood magic rituals, Fenris had always made it clear they had slaves for that.

The scars were obviously a few years old, and they seemed to have healed well. She didn't even seem to be trying to hide them. She wore no cosmetics as far as he could tell, and made no effort to hide behind her hair or otherwise mask her face. What was this girl's story? Why had she been at the Conclave? Who _was_ she? Varric didn't even know the girl's name.

"It occurs to me that I didn't catch your name." he called out as they made their way up a semi-intact flight of stairs.

"It's Rowena." the girl replied, fingers flexing around the grip of her bow.

"So, _are_ you innocent?"

"I don't remember what happened." Rowena told him.

"That'll get you every time." Varric chuckled "Should've spun a story."

"That's what _you_ would have done." Cassandra pointed out grumpily.

"It's more believeable." Varric explained cheerfully "And less prone to end in premature execution." The dwarf didn't miss Rowena's soft chuckle as they drew their weapons, having caught sight of a few shades and wraiths further along the trail. So, she could appreciate humor, even caught in the middle of this mess. Varric resolved to buy the poor girl a drink at the Singing Maiden later, assuming they managed to stay alive that long. She definitely looked like she could use one.

* * *

They only encountered one other rift on their way to the forward camp, which suited Rowena just fine. Closing those things _hurt_ , fiery tingles lancing outwards from her palm in bursts of pain. Once the way was clear, they headed out onto the bridge that served as the temporary command post. Rowena caught sight of the hooded redhead from earlier-Leliana, she recalled- speaking to a man dresses in cleric's robes. Pausing to grab some more healing potions, the group made their way over to the pair.

"The prisoner must get to the Temple of Scared Ashes," Leliana was insisting, arms folded over her torso "It is our only chance."

"You have already caused enough trouble without this exercise in-" the cleric cut himself off as he noticed their approach.

"Ah," he said derisively "Here they come."

Well, _that_ set the mood for how this conversation would go.

"You made it." Leliana said, sounding relieved "Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is." the man said derisively. He turned to Cassandra, waving a hand in Rowena's direction.

"As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?" Cassandra scoffed "You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat." The distate dripping from the Seeker's voice made it clear how she felt about those in such a position.

'A woman with no patience for bullshit.' Rowena thought as she watched the exchange 'If I survive this, I might just start to like her.'

 _'You and me both.'_ Dorian-voice piped up in agreement.

"We served the Most Holy, Chancellor." Leliana said in response to whatever Roderick had just said "As you well know."

"Justinia is DEAD!" the Chancellor snapped "We must elect her replacement and obey _her_ orders on the matter."

"That will take months at least." Rowena argues, stepping forward "Isn't closing the Breach the more pressing issue?"

" _You_ brought this on us in the first place!" Roderick rages. He then turns back to Cassandra, apparently having decided he'd spoken to the evil Tevinter as much as was necessary.

"Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it's too late." the woman replied.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the Temple," Roderick argued "Even with all your soldiers."

"All will be lost unless we close the Breach." Cassandra argued "We must get to the Temple, and this path is the quickest route." She gestured to the trail behind the Chancellor as two soldiers stumbled towards them on it, the pair battered and bloody, leaning heavily on one another to stay upright.

'If that wasn't a familiar sight...'

"...Our forces can charge as a distraction, while we go through the mountains." Leliana was saying, pointing to another path that wound up the way to their left.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path." the Seeker told her "It's too risky."

"Listen to me." Roderick said, sounding defeated "Abandon this now, before more lives are lost."

'They'll argue like this all day if we let them.' Rowena realises.

"Vishante kaffas, we don't have time for this." she groans. Stepping up beside Cassandra, she points to the Breach.

" _That_ is the immediante problem. Standing around arguing won't make it go away. If we want to stop this, we have to go now."

For a moment, all they did was look at her with matching, unreadable expressions. Rowena turned to the Seeker, who was watching her closely. At last, Cassandra nodded, her gaze intense.

"Leliana," she called to the other woman "Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." The redhead nodded before striding away as the small party readied themselves for the coming fight. Chancellor Roderick scowled at them as they made their way toward the trail.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker." the Chancillor grumbled as they left him. Rowena didn't miss how Cassandra's head bowed when he said it, her shoulders hunching under the weight Roderick had just added onto them.

'Well,' Rowena thought 'That certainly wasn't called for.'

 _'No.'_ Dorian-voice agreed _'It was not.'_

* * *

 **A** / **N: Yes, I realise it's been awhile, and I'm sorry it took me this long. But, during that** **hiatus,** **I** **have** **successfully** **graduated** **from** **high** **school** , **moved** **from** **one** **part** **of** **the** **country** **to** **another** **and** **worked** **at** **two** **different** **jobs**. **Also, in** **exactly** **twenty** **days,** **I** **will** **celebrate** **my** **18th** **birthday :) I** **apologise** **for** **typos** **and** **if this chapter looks weird, I typed most of it on my phone, as I haven't had access to a computer in awhile. Please let me know what you think, reviews are the best way to keep me writing.**


	5. Chapter 5 EDITED

**A/N: 9/4/17, Updated Version, just little things that bothered me, but worth a reread.**

* * *

Things seemed to grow more hectic as they drew closer to what remained of the Temple, closer to the swirling vortex in the sky above them. The sounds of battle grew louder as they climbed the mountain, pressing down on them like a weight. Everything was at stake, and they all had something to lose. Rowena readjusted the strap to her scavenged quiver as she fought back the unease that had settled in her belly. If she couldn't seal the Breach, everyone would die. It wouldn't just be the people here, either. The Breach would continue to grow, more and more rifts would tear open, and countless demons would rain down on Thedas like the wrath of the Maker. _Everyone._ Even Felix, even Dorian. No one would be safe.

No. Not if she could help it. And she _would._ She would fight until her last breath to keep the people she cared about safe. Alexius, Felix, _Dorian_. If the Breach wasn't closed, they would be doomed. It _had_ to be closed, or they wouldn't be safe.

 _'I love you too.'_ Dorian-voice tells her.

"You alright over there?" Varric calls over his shoulder, snapping Rowena back into reality. Blinking, Rowena realizes she's fallen behind the others, who are all turned to look at her curiously. Ducking her head, she jogs to catch up.

"Yeah." she says, not looking any of them in the eye "Sorry, just got lost in thought there for a moment." Cassandra lets out a disgusted huff-which appears to be her trademark response-before turning back to the trail ahead.

"Overwhelmed by all the excitement?" Varric asks, only half-teasing as she falls in step beside him.

"That's one way of putting it." Rowena says with a shrug of her shoulder. It _was_ a lot to take in at once, after all. Countless people dead or dying, a temple destroyed by a mysterious magical explosion, a tear in the Veil that spewed out demons and threatened to destroy the world. Not to mention the glowing green scar that was suddenly on her hand and could seal holes in the sky.

 _'It is a bit much, I agree.'_ Dorian-voice chimes in _'But you're handling all of this quite well, all things considered.'_

 _'Hardly.'_ Rowena scoffs _'After this, I plan to curl up in a ball under the covers and stubbornly insist none of this is happening.'_ Assuming she survived, and they didn't throw her back into a cell. Or cart her off to the executioner's block.

 _'Happy thoughts.'_ Dorian-voice chides _'Pessimism doesn't suit you, darling'_

 _'You know me, Dorian'_ she thinks back _'Can't be helped.'_

They've drawn close to the heart of the ruins now, the howling shrieks of demons and the ring of steel echoing over the stone. A handful of soldiers have set up a fallback point, weary figures tending to weapons and wounds. Left of a flight of steps, a priest prays over the bodies of the dead, hunched over the corpses with his hands clasped. A man jogs past Rowena to the top of the stairs, sword at the ready. Almost immediately, he is blasted away by one of the many hailfies falling from the Breach. Rowena can't help but wince as the man's body tumbles back down the steps, landing with a thud just in front of her feet. Yet another casualty of magic gone wrong.

Gripping her bow tightly, Rowena draws an arrow from the quiver slung over her shoulder and braces herself for the coming fight. Glancing to the others and finding them ready, she leads the way up the steps.

Looking into the basin, she could clearly see the rift spitting out demons ahead of them. A group of soldiers was already engaging them, swords and shields crashing against claws and fangs. Their attacks were wild and sloppy, all actual combat skills ripped from their minds as fear, exhaustion, and instinct took over. Notching the arrow she held on the bowstring, Rowena took aim as Cassandra rushed into the fray.

Squinting down the length of the arrow, she adjusted her aim to just above an eye of one of the larger demons that was facing off against a blonde warrior. For just a moment, as she eyed the creature, the cold vanished, and the ruins of the temple became an ornate ritual chamber. Forcing the illusion away, Rowena released the arrow, the thrum of the string a welcoming and familiar song.

* * *

As was common when in the face of constant battle, Cullen's mind went blissfully blank as the fighting wore on. His personal worries faded away, killing demons and keeping people alive the only thoughts that mattered. Even the near-constant headache that had been his reality since leaving Kirkwall had subsided, blurring in with the ache that spread through his whole body as he fought on. The terror demon he was currently facing off against had erupted out of the ground , and Cullen had barely blinked, raising his shield to stave off the claws that swept towards his face.

Throwing back it's head, the demon howled, long and loud. Some of the troops froze in fear, and even Cullen felt himself pause. Before the terror could do anything else, an arrow seemed to sprout from it's eye. The demon reeled, shrieking in pain, it's voice joined by a familiar war cry. A second arrow embedded itself in the terror's throat as Cassandra charged into another demon, her armor flashing blue as a mage's barrier manifested around her.

Feeling invigorated by the arrival of reinforcements, Cullen went after the demons with renewed vigor, blade meeting flesh as they cut the creatures down. When the first wave of demons was cut down, and the second rose to take their place, they fell quickly joined their predecessors.

It seemed that wherever Cullen looked, he saw demons riddled with arrows, the creatures bleeding dark ichor from wounds all over their bodies. He recognised some as crossbow bolts, no doubt the handiwork of a certain dwarf, but the rest were clearly that of a typical archer. Whoever it was, Cullen noted they had rather impressive aim, the shade he cut down sporting a cluster of arrows protruding from it's gaping jaw. The fight was over quickly, the demons cut down with gusto.

As soon as the last demon fell, a dark blur rushed past Cullen, heading for the rift. He'd barely turned his head to look when the rift flashed brightly before disappearing with a last crystalline crash, leaving only empty air behind.

 _'Finally some good news.'_ Cullen thought with a relieved sigh. Sheathing his sword, he glanced about for Cassandra, spotting her not ten feet to his right. She was not alone, her attention on the three figures looking to where the rift had been.

"Sealed, as before." an elven mage said even as he tried to catch his breath, standing next to someone with their back turned "You seem to be becoming quite proficient at this."

"Let's hope it works on the big one." Varric says, nodding up to the swirling force that was the Breach.

"Seeker Cassandra," Cullen calls out as he approached the group, immediately catching her attention "You managed to close the rift, well done."

"Do not congratulate me, Commander," Cassandra tells him with a sigh "but rather the prisoner. It is her doing." She gestures to the fourth figure, who'd turned to them at the sound of his voice. Turning his gaze, Cullen looks to the figure, and sucks in a surprised breath.

He'd barely even gotten a glance at the prisoner when they'd dragged her down from the Temple, aware only of dark hair and obviously ruined leathers. Looking at her now, awake and lucid, Cullen was afforded a proper look.

What he saw shocked him.

She was young, at least a few years younger than himself black hair falling around her oval shaped face in loose tendrils as it escaped the knot she'd had it in. She was tall, they'd likely be about nose to nose if they stood close together. Her figure seemed lean, though it was admittedly difficult to tell, her ruined clothes hanging off of her frame. None of this was what sent him reeling, however.

The left side of her face was marked by scars that appeared to have been made by some manner of claw. The wounds began just above her left brow, curling around the edge of her eye and stretching down to her cheek and chin. Deep and wide, the scars told of what was surely a violent encounter.

"Is it?" Cullen asked rhetorically, managing to muster his ability to speak "Well, I hope they're right about you, we've lost good soldiers getting you here."

"I can't promise anything," the prisoner said, her accent lilting and sounding rather posh "but I'll do what I can."

"I suppose that's all we can ask for." Cullen grumbled before turning back to Cassandra "The way to the Temple should be clear, Leliana planned to try and meet you there."

"Then we'd best move quickly." The Seeker said "Give us all the time you can, Commander."

"Maker watch over you." Cullen prays aloud as Cassandra's group begins to mobilize "For all our sakes." Turning back to his men, Cullen slings an injured recruit's arm over his shoulders to help him back to camp. Andraste willing, the prisoner would be able to close the Breach and end this insanity before more innocent people were killed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, yes I'm still alive. Another kinda short chapter, I know, but lets face it, I think we all want to get through the Wrath of Heaven quickly. For those of you who've asked why I started at the beginning of the game and not exploring more of Rowena's personal history, we will get there, I promise. I chose to begin in Haven because I wanted to introduce her as who the Inquisition comes to know. Believe me, the poor girl has changed a number of times, both in the course of her life, and while I was designing her as a character. Her backstory will be explained in-depth as we go, and it's not sunshine and rainbows. Anyway, my thanks to those of you who've been reviewing this little AU of mine, your feedback is greatly appreciated. I'd also like to thank you guys for sticking with me this long, I know I'm terrible with updates, you guys are angels for being patient with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A little present for you from me, even though birthday presents don't work like that. Yep, you read that right, happy 19** **th** **birthday to me! Anyway, this chapter we can finally start taking a look at some of Rowena's backstory. Another short one, but I think you expected that of me by now. Any questions or comments you guys may have will be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 _She'd walked down this hall thousands of times, yet she hardly recognized it now with her half-delirious mind. Rowena and Dorian stumbled through the estate, leaning heavily on one another to keep upright. Nothing hurt, but her limbs felt weighted down and awkward, feet stumbling against the floor and each other as she and Dorian pushed on. They had to get away, had to get out._

 _They reached a door, it taking a few tries to get the handle to turn. The Minrathous heat washed over them as they nearly fell through the door and onto the street. Even at night, it was hot, the sound of cicadas a constant buzz in Rowena's ears. Her eyelids began to droop as their song continued, their familiar lullaby making her nearly buckle under her own exhaustion. Perhaps...they could stop...for just a bit...she was so...tired..._

 _"Stay with me, Rowena." Dorian says, his voice distant despite their close proximity "Don't close your eyes just yet." Rowena could only mumble out a reply, blinking slowly as she tried to do as her_ sobrinus _asked. It was hard, her achy, tired eyes slipping closed even as she tried to open them. Warm, slippery fingers tightened around her wrist as Dorian said again "Stay with me, Rowena, You can do it_ sobrina _, just stay awake for me."_

 _"Stay awake..."_

* * *

Bluish grey eyes blinked open slowly, dark brows furrowed as Rowena awoke, once again uncertain of where she was.

 _'Need to make sure this doesn't become a habit.'_ she thought as she glanced to her surroundings. Unlike last time, she was in some sort of cabin, a fire crackling cheerfully to her left. She sat up rather gingerly, her entire spinal column protesting the movement. After waiting for the flash of dizziness to pass, Rowena pushed back the covers and climbed to her feet. Someone had removed the remains of her piecemeal gear, and dressed her in a simple set of tan pajamas. Hopefully, her old clothes had been tossed into a fire. She'd cobbled together the disguise so she could attend the Conclave without drawing attention, and what hadn't been charred in the explosion had been torn practically to ribbons in her ensuing fight with demons of varying size. Speaking of, she needed to find out what had happened. Judging by the lack of screams and sounds of battle, no demons had reached Haven. Did that mean the Breach had been closed? Rowena had just begun to look about for some proper clothes when a startled, timid "Oh!" came from behind her, accompanied by a clatter as something fell to the floor.

Whirling around, Rowena found herself looking at an utterly terrified elf.

"I'm so sorry, my lady, I didn't know you were awake. I swear it." the girl stuttered out, not meeting Rowena's eyes as she all but cowered before her.

"It's alright," Rowena said gently, raising her hands placatingly "I've only just woken up. What happened with the Breach?"

"Everyone's saying you saved us." the girl said, still not meeting her eyes "The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand."

"So it's over." Rowena sighed "We're safe."

"The Breach _is_ still in the sky, but demons have stopped coming through." the girl told her, edging back towards the door "Lady Cassandra wanted to be told when you awoke. 'At once' she said."

"Best not keep her waiting, then." Rowena said "Do you know where she is?"

"In the Chantry, meeting with Chancellor Roderick and Sister Leliana." the girl replied "There are clothes in the chest over there." She pointed towards a small chest set under a window to Rowena's left.

"Thank you." Rowena says. The girl bobs her head meekly before all but sprinting from the cabin.

 _'Well,'_ Rowena thought with a twist of her lips _'She was flighty.'_

 _'She probably thinks you're going to sacrifice her in a ritual.'_ the familiar voice of her cousin chimes in within the walls of her head. Chuckling to herself, Rowena reached to the chest and lifted the lid.

 _'Time to see what the day has in store.'_


End file.
